Kittens
by Zivandre
Summary: Draco Malfoy sets out to buy Hermione a new kitten after Crookshanks death. However, he happens to get a ferocious kitten that doesn't like Hermione that much at all. AU, EWE, three years after the war, two years after their graduation from Hogwarts.


_**This is written for the QLFC!**_

 _ **I'm the Seeker for the Kenmare Kestrels!**_

 _ **Prompt:**_ _ **Write about getting a pet for the first time and it turning out to be different than expected**_

 _ **This is AU, and EWE. Hermione went back to Hogwarts for her eighth year, resulting in Draco and her dating. This takes place two years after their graduation, with some slight alterations with the Malfoy family loyalties during the war.**_

 _ **[WC:1321]**_

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger had been in a steady relationship since their eighth year return at Hogwarts. They had put aside their differences, called a truce, and slowly studied together. Of course, their studying together had resulted in them gaining a romantic relationship and the rest, as they say, was history.

Now, two years since their graduation, Draco was wanting to surprise Hermione with a new familiar. Crookshanks, Hermione's previous familiar, had passed of old age during their time at Hogwarts, and he felt that enough time had passed since then.

This had resulted in Draco ambling his way down Diagon Alley, towards the Magical Menagerie. Some of the passerby nodded their heads in polite greeting, while others stayed clear of him. After the war, his family and him had been cleared on all charges; it was revealed through proof of Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt, that they had passed information along to the Order of the Phoenix, helping to bring Lord Voldemort down. However, some people did not believe that they were innocent, and even now, people still believed that Draco was only with Hermione to clear his name in the public.

He didn't let the hostile reactions deter him though, and continuing on, he hoped that he would be doing right in Hermione's eyes.

Growing up, while rich, Draco was not as spoiled as he led everyone to believe. His father, Lucius, had a few pets roaming the Manor grounds - mainly some rare albino peacocks and a few hunting dogs - but Draco himself had never experienced what it was like to own a pet.

Finally, he reached the quaint shop and ignored the wise owls sitting on their perches in a window display.

Like most shops in the alley, the Magical Menagerie was magically expanded on the inside, resulting in an abundance of space filled with a multitude of animals. Owls were also perched inside, while cats and dogs also roamed in designated areas. Turtles, frogs, and snakes all resided in glass tanks along a few back aisles, and against two of the outer walls were tanks filled with magical fish.

There were also a few more magical options, like bowtruckles, pixies, nifflers, and even a few mooncalfs.

He knew that Hermione liked cats, so he immediately headed their direction. There was a large group lounging about in different areas, and as soon as he reached inside the cage a few pranced forward to check him out. One kitten stuck out to him, and he grabbed the small animal up gently.

The kitten was only about 10 inches long and covered in sleek black fur. He - Draco presumed - had large green eyes, and a small white patch on the underside of his nose, making him look like he had a mustache.

Draco, not used to feeling the gentle purr of a kitten, jumped when he felt the smooth vibrations against his hand. It didn't take long for him to adjust, and deciding that this was the animal, he headed to the register.

The clerk was immediately cautious, and started questioning him.

"Sir, you do know what type of animal this is, right?" the young girl asked.

"Yeah, yeah. He's the little guy I want."

"If you're sure?" she probed again.

Draco only nodded his head slowly in reply, trying to not let his temper get the best of him. Of course he knew it was a kitten, what else could it be? A nundu? A half nundu?

Shaking his head, he finished the purchase, signed the adoption papers, and headed out the door. He would let Hermione name the small animal, and let her get used to him.

Arriving at their shared flat didn't take too long, and Hermione wasn't due back for another half hour. Settling in, he decided to let the kitten roam free and get used to his surroundings.

He also decided to set up the cat supplies Hermione still had from Crookshanks, deciding to put to good use the items she didn't want to toss.

The kitten pranced and jumped around, trying to claw and fight at the couch skirt, and trying - and failing - to hop on the taller bits of furniture.

Hermione arrived soon, and at first she didn't notice the new inhabitant at first. It wasn't until the kitten scrambled and hissed at her feet, and prowled to attack her as well. Using quick reflexes, she hopped out of the way before the kitten could get its claws in her.

"What did you do, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" shrieked Hermione.

"Surprise!" he replied in a not so jovial tone. His surprise obviously didn't go as planned and he just hoped Hermione didn't get too upset. "I thought, since you liked cats, I would get you a new one."

"I don't hate it, Draco. Just unexpected, is all," she replied back in a giddy tone, while the kitten was still trying to claw at her feet. "He doesn't really like me, does he?"

"He loved me," smirked Draco, letting a bit of his obnoxiousness leak through.

He let Hermione get settled in before he scooped up the cat and deposited him on Hermione's lap. Draco realized his mistake almost as soon as the kitten touched his paws to her thighs. The kitten lunged for Hermione's chest and tried wrapping its small jaws around bits of her flesh.

Hermione immediately shrieked, and pushed the small kitten away from her, just as Draco tried grabbing him back.

That didn't stop the small black kitten in hissing and swiping at Hermione's legs, nor the resulting deep gash going across her calf. Hermione hissed in pain before taking her wand out and using a quick healing spell. When she was healed, she jumped up and dashed behind the couch, away from the kittens sharp claws.

"I thought kittens were docile creatures? Why is he so violent towards you?" he questioned Hermione, hoping she would have an answer. He didn't want a kitten that would repeatedly attack her.

"He might just like you Draco, we can go back tomorrow and try to find a kitten that gets along with him and me," she offered.

"That's brilliant!" was the only reply he gave.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

The next day saw Hermione and Draco, and the small, unnamed kitten heading back to the Magical Menagerie. The same cashier was there again today, and came over to greet them.

"I'm sorry, but we don't take returns," squeaked the small girl.

"No, we aren't returning him, we're just purchasing another kitten that get's along with me and him. This little guy doesn't like me much!" offered Hermione before they were shooed out of the shop.

"I tried alerting him yesterday, but he told me he knew what kind of animal this is. But, his breed is mixed between a nundu - fourth generation - and a kneazle. The nundu has mostly been bred out of him, making him safe as a pet," she explained. "But, he still has a slight hostility to female witches."

"What about other female cats? Kneazle or otherwise?" asked Hermione.

"They should be fine, just keep a wide area designated for both animals and they should be fine!" offered the shopkeeper.

Nodding, they both headed over to the cat and kneazle enclosure, only this time it was Hermione sticking her arm in. However, instead of only one cat coming to investigate - there were three. All three looked at her with wide, innocent eyes, begging for Hermione to take them home. Hopeful, Hermione turned her own innocent eyes towards Draco.

Whatever resolve he had melted away when her gaze locked with his.

 _ **~oOoOoOo~**_

What Draco and Hermione didn't expect, even though they should have, was for all four kittens to take over their small flat. Which resulted in them moving into a larger country estate. Draco never complained though, because Hermione was by his side through it all. And he would let one hundred cats take over his home if it would make her happy.


End file.
